


Reckless Youth

by CupcakeCait



Series: Restless Virgins [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCait/pseuds/CupcakeCait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 year old best mates Zayn and Harry continue prepping Harry for his date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sshhdonttellanyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshhdonttellanyone/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my beautiful soul sister Kay. Everyone should go check out her amazing fics - I guarantee you'll love them!
> 
> Kay, you are the Harry to my Zayn and I wish you all the happiness and joy in the world on your birthday and every day. One Direction may have brought us together, but I know that we will be friends even when our OTRA concert is a distant memory! xoxo

                                                                                    

Zayn thought of nothing but Harry and his stupid fucking date that night. He woke up the following morning with Harry's name on his lips and a hand down his pants, hard from the memory of watching Harry come and wondering how early was too early to call him. He told himself that he should at least wait until noon, but his self-restraint lasted approximately two minutes, and he found himself dialing his best mate just after 9 a.m.

"How are you already up? You're never awake this early," Harry grumbled as he answered his phone in lieu of a hello.

Zayn skipped the pleasantries as well, blurting out, "How'd it go?" before he could stop himself.

"How'd what go?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Your date, dumbass."

"Oh yeah, that. I uh...I can't really talk right now," Harry said quietly, and for the first time Zayn noticed that he could hear Harry's mum and sister talking in the background.

"You wanna come over? You don't have to-"

"No, that sounds good. Gimme a few minutes and I'll be there, yeah?"

"Yeah, cool. Nobody else's home, so just let yourself in if I'm still in the shower," Zayn felt compelled to add.

Zayn thought he could hear Harry swallow through the phone, but he wasn't sure what that meant, if anything. "Yeah, alright. See you in a bit."

Harry only lived a few houses down, so Zayn knew that it wouldn't take him long to arrive, but he still stayed in the shower longer than necessary, kind of liking the idea of being naked while Harry was just a few meters away. In fact he liked it a bit too much, his body responding as soon as he heard Harry trudging up the stairs to his bedroom. His cock took notice right away, and he watched it swell as he thought of how hard Harry had been the night before. He briefly considered jerking off, but decided against it, wanting to know as soon as possible what had happened on Harry's date.

Thinking of that date killed his boner in no time, allowing him to exit the shower only a few minutes after Harry'd arrived. He dried off quickly before realizing that he hadn't remembered to bring in a change of clothes with him. He didn't want to put his pajamas back on, so he really had no choice but to head into his bedroom only wearing a white towel. A quick glance in the mirror showed a boy with bright eyes and flushed cheeks - a boy who was way too fucking excited to see his best mate - but that couldn't really be helped, and Zayn hoped that the water dripping down his chest and the tiny towel wrapped around his waist would take Harry's attention away from the semi that he was still sporting.

Harry was sat on his bed when he walked in the room, scrolling through his phone, but he looked up as soon as Zayn entered, his eyes widening as he looked Zayn up and down quickly before turning his attention back to his mobile.

"So how was it?" Zayn asked as walked to his dresser, running a hand through his damp hair before pulling a pair of trackies out. He glanced in the mirror to see that Harry was watching him intently, and he hesitated before deciding to go for it, dropping his towel and bending over slowly, taking his time to pull his pants on.

Harry's face was pink and his lips were damp when Zayn turned around. He'd opted to forego wearing a shirt, telling himself that he and Harry had spent countless hours shirtless together before, and that things shouldn't be any different now just because they'd hooked up. Kind of anyway. Zayn wasn't sure if it counted since they'd just been practicing so that Harry could kiss someone else.

"It was fun," Harry said simply, and Zayn wanted to pull his hair out. Since when did Harry hold back on the details of his life? Zayn normally felt like he was drowning in the minutiae of Harry's stories.

"What'd you do?"

"Just went out to dinner and then to her house to watch a movie."

"No, I mean what'd you  _do_? Like, did you kiss her?" he pressed, his heart sinking as he watched Harry nod. "Well, how was it?"

Harry shrugged. "Not the best kiss I've ever had," he said with a wink.

"Haha. Tell me what happened, fucker," Zayn demanded, his exasperation evident.

"Dude, I think she wanted to blow me. Or at least give me a handy," Harry confided, and Zayn knew that he should be happy for his friend, and he was - he  _was_ \- but something about the idea didn't sit right with him.

"How could you even tell?" he asked as he sat down on his bed, keeping a respectful distance between himself and Harry. "That she wanted to, I mean."

"It was pretty obvious," Harry insisted with a smirk.

"Yeah, but like, what made it so obvious?"

"Okay, so," Harry started, turning his body so that he was facing Zayn and leaning in. "We were kissing, right? And she like, made it totally clear that she was into it."

Zayn rolled his eyes, his annoyance growing as quickly as his jealousy. He wasn't even sure why he was pressing Harry for details, or what he hoped to accomplish with this line of questioning, but he couldn't stop himself from goading his friend. "I think you're full of shit, or imagining things. Show me exactly what she did to make you think she was up for it."

Harry sighed, as if the whole conversation was boring him, but Zayn thought that he saw a hint of excitement in his green eyes as he leaned in even closer. "Alright, you be me, and I'll be her, and I'll prove it to you," he told him, placing his hands on Zayn's bare shoulders and pushing him back, not stopping until Zayn was leaning against the wall next to his bed.

Zayn barely had time to suck in a breath before Harry's mouth was on his, pecking him gently once, twice, three times before he started to kiss him more fully, his lips parting and his tongue working its way into Zayn's mouth. It was just as hot and perfect as their kisses had been the day before, even more so maybe, since this time Zayn wasn't as hesitant to let his body respond, now knowing that Harry wasn't going to freak out if he got turned on.

And he did get turned on, his dick growing more and more the longer they kissed, until it was straining against his trackies. Zayn wasn't sure how Harry was supposed to be demonstrating how he knew that his date had wanted him, but he no longer really cared. All he cared about was the fact that right now he was the one that Harry was making out with, and that he was the one making Harry hard where he could feel him pressing against his hip.

Harry pulled away the tiniest bit, but he kept his hands on Zayn's shoulders and his face right in front of him as he spoke, and Zayn couldn't help but notice that they were both breathing heavier than they had been a few minutes before. "So we were kissing like this, and then she just kinda..." Harry murmured before kissing Zayn once again as his hand started to trail down Zayn's chest to his abs, his fingers dancing along the waistband of Zayn's pants as a shudder ran through Zayn's body.

Harry kissed his way across Zayn's jaw to his ear, his hot breath and wet kisses making Zayn's cock throb with excitement. "And then she started to..." Harry whispered as he slid his hand into Zayn's joggers, Zayn's breath hitching as Harry's fingers paused just centimeters away from where Zayn most wanted them. "And I could tell that she wanted to touch me."

"But you didn't let her?" Zayn asked, his voice thick with desire.

"It kinda took me off guard. I mean, I just wasn't prepared, and I didn't want to blow my load as soon as she touched me, you know?" he told Zayn quietly, and Zayn was once again taken aback by his friend's honesty. Harry had no shame, and it was one of the things that Zayn had always liked most about him.

"Are you gonna see her again?" Zayn asked, needing to know despite the fact that Harry's hand was still halfway in his pants.

"Yeah, tonight. And this time I'll be ready."

Zayn swallowed. "How're you gonna get ready?"

"You said you'd help me, remember?" Harry reminded him.

Zayn didn't remember telling Harry that he'd help him prepare for a blow job or hand job or whatever the hell else this girl wanted to give him, but he was intrigued to find out just how Harry wanted him to "help" him.

"Well, I mean I...I've never, you know...gotten one," Zayn told Harry what he already knew, his mind unable to comprehend how they were holding a conversation when they were both still hard and practically on top of each other. 

"So, it'd probably be good for both of us to know what to expect, yeah?"

"I guess, but...what'd you have in mind?"

Harry slid his hand out of Zayn's joggers and reached for the remote. "I thought we could just pretend that we're on a date, watching the telly or summat, and then we'll just see what happens."

"But isn't it kind of weird, for us to do this shit with each other?"

"Zayn," Harry huffed, as if what he was about to say was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're my best mate. We do everything together, so why should this be any different?"

It felt different to Zayn - different than anything they'd ever done before in their fifteen years of friendship - but he just nodded, resigned to letting Harry run the show and excited to see where this was going.

Harry's responding grin lit up his face, and he flicked on the telly and leaned back against the wall, several inches away from Zayn. Harry settled on a movie as Zayn rested his hands in his lap, where he was still half hard from their make out and in anticipation of what might be about to happen.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, and Zayn kept stealing glances at Harry from the corner of his eye. He'd been right - this whole situation was weird. But it wasn't as weird as it would have been with anyone else, and a part of Zayn liked that he and Harry were able to push the boundaries of their relationship like this; to do weird things together without having to worry about fucking up the dynamic between them. Zayn wasn't sure if all best mates would be able to get away with shit like this, but he thanked his lucky stars that he and Harry had met on the playground all those years ago.

Harry caught Zayn peeking at him, and he let out a laugh that made Zayn laugh as well, and just like that, any and all weirdness was gone, and Zayn felt the tension leave his body. Harry scooted over a bit so that he could bump shoulders with Zayn, making it so that they were touching from their arms down to their calves, the soft cotton of Harry's t-shirt rubbing against Zayn's bare skin as Harry's arm started to move just the tiniest bit.

The movement drew Zayn's attention to Harry's lap, and sure enough, Harry was subtly palming himself through his joggers.

"Are you really gonna do that on your date? And here I thought you were a gentleman," Zayn teased.

"I'm only human, Zayn, and you're pretty hot," Harry teased him right back.

The truth was that Zayn was hard too, but he wasn't about to admit that to Harry, so he just smiled and turned his head back to face the screen. He had no idea what was happening in the movie, his mind filled with images of the day before, when their kisses had led to them jerking off together. He couldn't hold in his groan as he pictured how good Harry had looked covered in his come, and he moved around a bit on the bed, trying to shift his now throbbing cock so that it was laying against his stomach without Harry noticing.

But Harry did notice. Harry noticed everything about Zayn - he always had - and Zayn knew that there was no point in trying to hide anything from him.

"Okay, I'm hard too," he admitted grumpily, removing his hands from his lap, allowing his dick to tent his joggers. "Are you happy now?"

Harry smirked before tilting his head and placing his lips on the shell of Zayn's ear. "Thrilled," he breathed, and fuck if Zayn's cock didn't jump. Harry noticed that too, and probably fucking smirked again, but Zayn wasn't sure, as his eyes were glued to his happy trail as Harry's hand moved down his stomach and pushed under the waistband of his sweats.

Harry's mouth met Zayn's once more as his hand slid farther into Zayn's pants. And then someone besides Zayn was touching Zayn's cock for the first time ever, Harry wrapping a loose fist around of the base of it as he pulled back to ask Zayn if this was okay with his eyes.

Zayn nodded and Harry responded immediately, stroking Zayn up and down slowly as Zayn gasped into his mouth at how good it felt. Zayn couldn't see what Harry was doing, but he could feel every bit of it, and it was fucking perfect. It was all perfect - Harry's lips and tongue and hand and fingers all working together to make Zayn's head spin.

Zayn wanted to see everything, and to feel everything, all at once. He used one hand to grab the back of Harry's neck, pulling him closer, as his other hand pushed his pants down enough for his length to spring free. He glanced down but had to look away quickly, the sight of Harry's big hand working his cock almost enough to push him over the edge. He was making Zayn feel so good, but Zayn still wanted more. He wanted to feel Harry on top of him, and to make Harry feel good too, so he lied back on the bed, pulling Harry down with him.

He spread his legs so that Harry could settle between them, and then they were humping against each other excitedly. Zayn could feel Harry's hard length moving against him, and he fucking loved it. They continued kissing as Zayn's hands moved to Harry's hips, sliding down the back of Harry's pants as he tried to push them off of him. 

Harry sat up out of nowhere, and Zayn whimpered at the loss of contact as a blast of cold air hit him. Harry knelt in front of him as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side before shoving his trackies down, and then he was back on top of Zayn, holding himself up on arms placed on either side of Zayn's head as he looked down to where they were pressing against each other once again, both of their pants around their knees. Zayn raised his head so that he could see too, his eyes threatening to roll back in his head as he watched their cocks slide against one another.

Zayn's stomach was already wet with precome, and their gasps and moans were the only sounds in the room, and suddenly Zayn wanted to feel Harry everywhere. He wanted to feel the weight of him on his tongue, or to have him split him open. He'd fingered himself before, and it'd always felt good, but he could only imagine what Harry's dick would feel like inside of him. He was thick and long, and Zayn knew that he would be able to hit that special spot inside of him that he'd heard so much about but had never been able to reach on his own.

But Zayn was already too close to the edge, and he knew that there wasn't time for that now. He wrapped his arms around Harry's back and pulled him down so that their bodies were flush, Zayn able to feel Harry's bare skin against his own over every inch of his body. Harry tucked his head into Zayn's neck, biting and kissing at his shoulder as his hips started to move more quickly. Zayn held on tight as they humped against one another, slick skin sliding against slick skin. He wanted to get a hand between them so that he could get them off more quickly, needing more friction, but as sloppy as their frantic thrusts were it was still the hottest fucking thing Zayn had ever experienced, and he knew that he was going to come any second.

Harry seemed to be close as well. "You feel so fucking good, Zayn," he moaned into his ear before rolling onto his side, his mouth capturing Zayn's in a kiss as his hand wrapped around Zayn. His tongue moved languidly against Zayn's even as his hand pumped him furiously, using the steady stream of precome blurting from Zayn's cock to slick him up.

Zayn could barely kiss him back, too focused on the way Harry's hand was moving on his dick, as every nerve in his body ignited, pleasure coursing through him as he started to come. Harry watched as he spilled over his hand and onto his stomach, and even though Zayn was dizzy with how fucking good he felt he managed to get a hand around Harry, using his own come to lube him up, allowing him to stroke him fast and hard.

"Oh fuck," Harry groaned, his body jerking as he let go of Zayn's spent cock and grabbed onto his thigh for leverage. "Gonna make me come so hard, Zayn."

"Yeah, come for me, Harry. Wanna see it," Zayn encouraged as he jerked him off even faster, twisting his wrist on the upturn, wanting to push him to his peak. Harry's eyes squeezed shut as he reached his release, Zayn's name tumbling from his lips as Zayn milked him dry. Zayn wanted Harry to feel every bit as good as he did, so he didn't let up until Harry pushed him away and collapsed onto the tiny bed next to him.

They were both covered in come, and sweat, but Zayn didn't care. His mind flitted briefly to the reason Harry'd wanted to do this with him in the first place, and his smile faltered for a second. He pushed the thought that Harry might be doing this with his church girl later that night out of his head, not wanting to taint this perfect moment, and instead focused on how good the solid press of Harry's body next to his own felt.

"That was...fuck, that was amazing," he admitted shyly, hoping that Harry felt the same way.

"Yeah it was," Harry agreed with a laugh as he sat up and reached over to grab the towel from Zayn's shower so that he could clean himself up. "Definitely ready for anything that might happen tonight now."

Zayn felt his stomach clench as Harry handed him the towel without turning around to face him. "You really think you'll hook up with her?"

"You never know," Harry shrugged. "But at least now I have some idea of what could happen, you know?"

Zayn did know, and he hated it. Hated knowing that Harry might be naked and on top of someone else in just a few hours. He hated thinking of someone else making Harry come, so he stayed quiet, deciding it was best to say nothing instead of risking blurting out how much he wanted Harry to cancel his date.

Harry didn't seem to notice Zayn's silence, or his rapidly worsening mood, as he stood up and started to get dressed. His cheeks were flushed when he finally looked back at Zayn, his face tight. He looked almost guilty, and Zayn felt a blip of hope that it was because he was having more fun with Zayn than he ever could with any girl. But then the look was gone, replaced with the easy smile that Zayn usually loved.

"I better go shower. Might see if I can meet up with her sometime soon," Harry said with a smirk. Zayn pulled his covers over his naked body, hoping that he could sleep the rest of the day away in order to avoid thinking about what Harry was getting up to.

"Yeah, have fun then," he said quietly, rolling onto his side and turning his back to Harry so that he didn't have to watch him leave. He closed his eyes as he heard Harry head down the stairs and out the front door, his heart dropping more and more the farther away he got. He could tell that something had shifted between them, and he had no idea what to do about it. All he was really sure of was the fact that Harry now meant more to him than ever, and he hoped that Harry felt the same way about him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just dudes being dudes...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cupcakes-x-cocaine)


End file.
